Sleepover from Hell
by Lihanou
Summary: My best friend Eveline goes for a sleepover at the boys' house. But nothing will ever go right there, especially when Duo organizes everything. Wherever we are, chaos reigns...
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybubbles!

A few weeks ago, my friends and I were having a party, which ended with a cool walk in the night. My friend Eveline and I got a few strange idea's and they turned out into this. Therefore, I dedicate this story (again) to Eveline.

_Disclaimer;_ I don't own anything but Eveline and our own senseless minds.  
The lines in _I_ are inspired by the list "Things I've learned from living with the Gundam Pilots" (written by Silver Yuy) and Murphy. We love that guy.  
I also inspired some of Heero's answers on "The handy Heero dictionary on tape" (available on written by Shinigami no Kamikaze)  
_Pairings;_ we are against yaoi (yuck)  
_Warnings;_ we are insane, be warned  
_Credits;_ my muse Eveline and her sick little mind

One last thing: I'm Dutch, so forgive my horrid grammar and spelling. I'm still looking for a someone to check my stories.

* * *

Sleepover from hell

_Where we are, chaos reigns._

Chapter 1

* * *

Eveline looked up at the huge Winner mansion. Why on earth did she ever decided to do this again?

--- flashback ---

"Come on Eef, I just know you'll love it!"

"No Noor, I'm not going to play a part in your stupid idea!"

"You'll be the main star."

"… need any help?"

--- end flashback ---

Right…..

Sighing, she gave up. She dropped one of her suitcases on the floor to ring the bell. One of the cases was carrying her clothes, the other one emergency numbers, a First Aid Kit and some other defenses. With those guys around, you never knew. She decided to be prepared for anything…

_Never underestimate the power of stupid people in large groups._

"Eveline!" The door swung open, and a beaming Quatre hugged/choked her. "I'm so glad you came!"

"Can't…..breathe…"

"Everybody! Eveline is here!" He finally let her go, but on the moment she regained some air, Duo lunged for her.

"EVELIEEEEEEEN!"

"Ack!"

Heero, Wufei and Trowa appeared at the doorway as well. Wufei cocked his head to the side as he watched Duo 'welcome' Eveline with his infamous death-gripping-hug.

"Can a human turn blue, Yuy?"

"It sure seems so."

After a few more desperate waves of Eveline, Heero pulled out his gun.

"Duo," click "let her go."

Duo let out a "Meep!" at the vision of the end of Heero's gun, and released the poor girl.

Gasping for air, Eveline tried to stay up on her feet.

"Look, she can still stand, nothing to worry about." Wufei turned on his heels and walked back inside, not giving her another glance.

"Come on Eef, you just HAVE to see what we did to the living room!" Quatre grabbed her arm and dragged her inside. She could hardly protest as she still hadn't regained full breath again. Trowa looked at Heero, Heero looked at Trowa, and without saying a word, each grabbed a suitcase and brought it inside. Duo just happily skipped after them.

* * *

Eveline looked around the room. The boys (but probably Duo mostly) had decorated the living with pillows and blankets. All the furniture had been moved out of the room or against the wall. A large TV was neatly set in front of the largest mountain of pillows, and a collection of DVD's was stored in a humongous closet.

'Boy, the Winner's sure know the meaning of the line "The bigger the better".' she thought.

She turned around to stuff away her suitcases, but then realized something…

"Quatre…"

"Hmmm?"

"Where do we sleep?"

"Why, on the floor of course."

"That's great, but ehm, where would that be?"

"What do you mean?" Quatre walked out of the kitchen, and stood besides her.

In front of her were at least 10 huge Raised Airobeds. They covered the floor from wall to wall, and the room was pretty large, mind you.

"We're sleeping on that?"

"Uh-huh."

"…okay."

"Isn't it cool!" Duo yelled as he ran towards the bed-floor and took a leap. But the beds weren't only big, but also very bouncy. With one swift move, Duo emerged up, and never came down.

Some plasterwork whirled down, but Eveline refused to look up. "Where did Duo go?" she asked suspiciously, expecting Duo to come down again any second. The room wasn't THAT high, was it?

"MAXWELL!"

"Was that Wufei?" Eveline decided to take life for granted, and looked up. It seemed that Duo's head had made contact with the roof, and his head had gone trough it. And above the living, was Wufei's room.

"Hehe, hey Wufei. Can you help me a little here?" Duo's muffled voice sounded.

"Of course I'll help, Maxwell."

Huh? Say what? Was the world coming to an end?

"Thanks Wuf-….what are you going to do with that night stand?"

"I'm going to help you down."

"Ack! No! Wufei!"

A loud smash was heard, and Duo came sailing down to the floor again. To make sure he didn't bounce back up again, Quatre had removed a few beds from his predicted landing spot.

With another crash, a nice profile of Duo's body was imprinted on the floor.

"…. ouch…."

"You said it, Eef."

* * *

That's it for now. I already have some more, but I want to see if you guys like it this far. **And if someone is willing to check everything.** What do you get if you sign up for this job? Well, full credits of course, and the first look at a whole new chapter! Except for Eveline, cuz' she's HAS to read it, of course...

Review please! huge chibi eyes

-xxx- Lihanou


	2. Chapter 2

Sleepover from hell

_Where we are, chaos reigns._

Chapter 2

"So, what are we supposed to do now?" Evelien stuffed away her favorite pj's, and turned towards the boys.

"I made a perfect plan for today!" Duo smiled.

"Nataku help us all…."

_Smile, it makes the world wonder what you're up to._

"As a surprise, we're going canoeing!"

Duo looked around the circle, while everybody sweatdropped.

"Ehm, isn't this supposed to be sleepover?" Evelien asked.

Duo grinned. "Yeah, so? You also don't really think we're going to sleep or anything?"

She paled. "We're not?"

Wufei bent over to her side. "Don't worry, we sedate him when we want to sleep. Works every time."

Heero bent over from her other side as well. "I hope he hasn't turned immune yet."

"We're here!"

Trowa almost fell out of the car as Duo tried to get out first. But of course, Trowa never falls, so, ehm, he didn't. Yeah.

Evelien looked around the site. A large house was used as a camping-farm and restaurant. As Heero took off to check in for the canoeing, she and the boys walked around.

On the other side of the farm was the river, and a few boats and peddles were stocked in a small hut.

"Hello everybody! I'm Neville!"

A 20-year old guy with a toothpaste-commercial smile made them turn around. Heero was standing next to him.

"Here are the rules…"

"I don't want any rules, I want a boat!" Duo whined.

"Hnn."

"Okay, I'll shut up."

Neville sweatdropped, but continued anyway. "First; don't throw anyone in the water."

"Damn." Wufei mumbled, glancing at Duo.

"Second; don't go on land. This is all pure nature, and we want to keep it that way, so don't go shouting either. Third; use the peddles correctly, and don't try to break them."

_Duo's Law: If it exists, I can break it._

"Okay everyone, I'll give you the route, a boat, and then you can all go have fun!"

"YAY!"

They all paired up, for a boat had place for two. Heero with Quatre, Duo with Wufei, and Evelien with Trowa.

As Duo dumped their boat into the water, Wufei was standing along the side. "Come on Wufei, you go in first!"

But Wufei didn't move an inch.

"What? You don't trust me?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Evelien asked, arching an eyebrow.

Heero stepped up to Wufei, and took a good look at him. "Wufei, what is it?"

Wufei turned his head slowly, and mumbled something.

"Excuse me?"

"Icntswm…."

"Wufei, we can't hear you. Speak louder." Evelien complained.

"I CAN'T SWIM!"

Duo, who had been standing with one leg in his canoe, fell in the water. Not that anyone noticed, because everyone was staring at Wufei.

"You? The great Chang can't swim?" Quatre's mouth dropped to the floor.

But Wufei gave him an instant glare, causing Quatre to look away really fast.

Evelien walked up to him and hit him on the shoulder. "That's okay Wufei, you can't drown in these low waters."

_Nature always sides with the hidden flaw._

He shrugged. "I guess so…."

Duo wringed out his wet braid and jumped back into the boat. "Then there's nothing to worry about! Let's go people, I'm dying for an outlet for my sugar-rush!"

Trowa looked at Quatre, but the blonde held up his hands. "I didn't feed him anything."

Wufei sighed. "I'm doomed….."

"LAND!"

With an exhausted sigh, Evelien threw herself on the dock. Trowa was right behind her, waging trough the water and dragging the boat behind him. A few metres away, Quatre and Heero were still in their boats, but completely soaked. Wufei was dragging a boat as well, which was upside down, but Duo was nowhere to be seen.

Neville came running down the steep up to the farm. "What happened? Did you guys get attacked by sharks or something?"

Evelien threw him a glare. "Worse. It was The God of Death."

The boy didn't understood a thing she was saying, but helped Trowa to carry his boat back anyway. Heero pushed his up on the dock, and turned around to face Wufei.

"You can let him go now."

But Wufei didn't move an inch.

"Chang…"

"Okay, okay, I'll let him go."

With a swift move, he turned around the boat upwards again.

"AIR!" Duo yelled as he appeared from the water. He was still sitting in his seat.

Neville came back to help them, and gave them all a towel. "Now, what really happened?"

Everybody glared at Duo. "What? It was fun right?" the Braided Baka defended.

Quatre huffed. "You call that fun? You said that Treize was under water, so that Heero jumped into to kill him!"

"Which was pretty stupid, cuz' Treize is dead…" Wufei mumbled.

Heero tried to give him the Yuy-glare-of-death™, but a loud sneeze interrupted the effect.

"Next," Quatre continued, "you distracted Trowa right before that low bridge, causing him to knock his head against it, and falling into the water, taking Evelien with him!"

Evelien, who was sitting next to Duo, shoved him in the ribs.

"And making everything even worse, you start an water fight with everybody, sailing into the water yourself. Not forgetting poor Wufei, who can't swim!" By now, Quatre was turning very red.

"Boy, never piss off Winner." Evelien mumbled. She wondered what Quatre would look like going Zero…

"We'd be lucky if we all don't get a HACHOOO! sniff disease." Heero mumbled.

Trowa sighed, and stood up. "……."

Eef nodded. "Good idea Trowa. Come on guys, let's just pay the man and go home."

Everybody stood up, except for Wufei. He stared at Trowa, and then at Evelien. "But he didn't say anything…"

Evelien gave him a wary look, and placed her hand on his forehead. "Are you getting the flue, Chang?"


End file.
